narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsumaru Hyūga
Tetsumaru "Tetsu" Hyūga (Literrally "Man of Steel") is a member of both the Hyūga and Misuhi clans, being the last of the Misuhi clan and the inheritor of Byakugan. He is a main character in The Ones roleplay. He usually goes by his nickname "Tetsu" and hides his appearance behind a helmet/mask complete with armored ninja garb and his father's red, tattered scarf. Background Born in the aftermath of the final battle between his father Kyosuke Misuhi and Noai Uchiha by Umeha Hyuuga, Tetsumaru was cursed from birth as an orphan along with his sister, Saya Kirioa, and thus was unofficially adopted by Asibou Kaosu and Raven. Though the details of his childhood in Utopia is vague, it is known that Asibou and Raven trained him in order to fulfill an unspecified yet important role in the world. It is also during this time that Saya's hatred of her brother became apparent in form of bullying and numerous attempts to kill him, all ending in failure either due to a change of heart or intervention from Asibou. At some point, he also acquired the cursed sword Akujiki, which would cause Saya to abandon Utopia and begin her tenure as a homical psychopath known as Tsuno. Personality Tetsumaru is a very quiet and solemn youth, not really big on talking unless necessary. Like his father, he is known to sagely and wise when he needs to be, but he is actually similar to his mother when in battle as he can be pretty ruthless at times. He is shown to care deeply for his sister and is willing to do anything to save her from "the Dark One". He also seems to have inherited the tendency to be self-sacrificing from both of his parents. Unfortunately, Tetsumaru has a dark side that is the result of Akujiki's corruption, turning him into a monster with the strength and power of a Tailed Beast. This is due to the fact that the sword was forged using chakra left over from Sora, son of Akujiki creator Kazuma. Abilities Being the son of both Kyosuke Misuhi and Umeha Hyuuga, Tetsumaru Hyuuga was expected to be an incredibly powerful shinobi in his own right. However, he is thus far only an average ninja and lacks variety in his skills and abilities. So far, he is one of weakest of the main characters to appear. Jutsu The only jutsu that Tetsumaru has used so far is Flying Thunder God Technique. This ninjutsu allows the user to transport themselves to a marked location in the blink of an eye. To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal or "technique formula" to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void which instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. Tetsumaru uses special kunais with the special seal marked on their hilts. Weapons Aside from the special kunais, the only weapon that Tetsumaru is seen using is Akujiki, a cursed sword created by by Kazuma (the father of the Pseudo-Jinchūriki Sora) in order to steal the chakra of those it cuts. Since the sword is cursed, if it doesn't feed for an extended period of time then it feeds on the user's chakra instead until either the user dies or it cuts someone else. The hidden secret of the blade is that it was created using chakra stolen from the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi. When it activates, the user effectively becomes possessed by the chakra and turns into a monstrous berserker whose only goal is feeding on chakra until there is none left. Because of this, Tetsumaru is searching for a way to destroy the sword or at least purge it of it's evil chakra. Taijutsu Being a Hyuuga, Tetsumaru is gifted in the art of Gentle Fist taijutsu and is skilled enough to know it's more advanced techniques. Byakugan Due to his Hyuuga lineage, Tetsu has inherited the Byakugan from his mother instead of getting his father's Kekkei Genkai. He uses it in a liberal manner since he's not as strong as the other shinobi, therefore it gives him an edge in battle. History Search For The Help Arc Fifteen years after his birth, a now teenaged Tetsumaru showed up in Konoha alongside his mentor Asibou to be introduced to Dairiku Shashimako and Retsu Kazahana. The meeting was brief as then the pair entered the Forest of Death and encountered Yonbi, the four-tailed Bjuu, and managed to subdue it with help from a Konoha medic-nin named Mira. At the same time, Saya called to Tetsumaru in order to lure him to her in hopes of killing him once and for all, although the plan failed thanks to Tetsu's cunning and speed. After warning the Kumo-nin Yasuhiro to give up his pursuit of Saya, Tetsumaru returned to Asibou and Mira only to learn that Raven had now ordered the Hyuuga to stay in Konoha and train with Dairiku. Unfortunately, Saya once again showed up at the monument of Tran, Umeha, and Kyosuke in the guise of their mother and Tetsumaru was forced to confront her once more, but not before receiving an heirloom of the Hyuuga clan from a sand-nin. He managed to placate Saya by giving himself to her and goading her in actually killing him, although the Hokage and the other protested such a risky tactic. But it worked for Saya found herself unable to actually go through with the deed, and for a moment Tetsu and Saya were brother and sister again. Afterwards, Saya left to found the tomb of their parent's and in midst of an encounter with the Kyuubi, Akujiki took over Tetsu and he began to attack Saya in a raging hunger for her chakra. Thankfully, he was brought back to his senses by the now visible Envoy and lost consciousness before being taken back to the Hokage's mansion for treatment. After that, he and Saya set out with Dairiku's team to Sunagakure due to a summons by the Kazekage, along with Oni Tran and another of Dairiku's students named Lina. Upon arriving at their destination, they met with Kai who had become the Kazkage and with Shogun, Raven, and Asibou. That was when Kai explained that he called them because he needed help with new incarnation of SIGMA, and that Raven had something to tell the Ones. Raven told the Ones the truth about who he was and his connection to Sasuun Masado and the Ones. After the revelation, the masked leader of SIGMA known only as 'Toukashi' appeared with his group and fought and killed Raven. Saddened by his mentor's death and with the man's desire to kidnap Saya and Dairiku, Tetsumaru lost control of Akujiki and attacked 'Toukashi' with the Kyuubi's chakra but ended up injured and knocked out as a result. With Saya and Dairiku successfully captured by SIGMA, Tetsumaru was left alone with Retsu, Kai, and Shogun as the three planned their next move.... Trivia *Tetsumaru shares some similarities with Rock Lee in that both characters lack jutsu that other character's have and both rely more on their Taijutsu than anything else. He also has some similarities with a post-timeskip Neji Hyuuga in that they are both calm and reserved individuals and yet care for their respective siblings and allies. *Of all the main characters in the series, Tetsumaru is currently the weakest character due to his lack of jutsus. *Due to being a Hyuuga, it's possible that Tetsu can and will contract Red Mouth like both is mother and father. However, he has thus far not shown any signs of having the disease but that is subject to change. *Tetsumaru's fighting is a combination of his mother's Bāguàzhǎng and T'ai chi ch'uan along with his father's Iaijutsu and Tae Kwon Do.